Who Says Girls Aren't Tough
by MaggieGirl
Summary: A tough girl moves into the neighborhood. When the gang learns about her past, maybe they'll be able to understand her better. Possible romance. Rated pg-13 for language.**Chap 3 up**
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone, this is my second fic and I've written others, but they haven't really been popular, so I hope you'll enjoy this one. JOHNNY AND DALLY ARE ALIVE!!! ^_^! Read on! (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who Says Girls Aren't Tough?  
  
  
  
I walked calmly down the hallway, ignoring the fact that some of the people I passed, were murmuring and looking my way as I walked by. No doubt they were all saying some humorous comment about what I was wearing at the moment. I was wearing baggy pants that dragged on the ground and nearly hid my old, worn out shoes. My shirt was long and had a few holes in it, but I didn't care, as long as I had something to cover my body. What really bothered me was what the other girls were wearing. Tiny shirts and short skirts? They might as well go to school in their underwear. I looked at my schedule once more to see if I was getting any closer to my classroom.  
  
"Hey, kid. You lost or something?" I brushed a strand of red hair out of my face to see who had spoken to me. A tough looking guy about my age. Smelled of cigarette smoke. Sideburns.  
  
"Uh.Yeah." I answered, "Do you know where room 309 is?"  
  
"Yep, I'm heading there anyways, so you can walk with me." He said. "New here, huh? I'm Keith Matthews-but you can call me Two-bit." I watched as his eyes lingered on my old, worn out, and odd clothing.  
  
"I'm Jennessa Carson. I just moved here last week." It was sort of awkward when he held out his hand. I wasn't used to handshakes, so I kind of grasped his hand and let go. We finally got to room 309 two minutes before the bell rang. Some rich-looking kids that were sitting next to me kept making remarks about me, and laughing.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Taking my style of clothes, and now taking my seat? What else of mine are you going to take?"  
  
I looked up to see that a short girl with very short, nappy black hair was looking down at me with a smirk on her face. She did have clothes like mine except they revealed more. She had an attitude like she owned the place, and I didn't like that.  
  
"What was that you said?" I said casually, shifting in my chair to face her. Everyone was watching, and Two-bit was looking at me and wondering if he should step in.  
  
"I told you, bitch with a hearing problem, you took my kind of clothes, now my seat! What else are you planning on stealing?"  
  
Hell, no. She did not just call me a bitch.  
  
"I'll steal your man if you're not careful!" I said, and turned back to the front of the room. Several people were snickering at what I had said, but I showed no hint of a smile on my face. Just then the teacher walked in and told the nappy-haired girl to sit down. I sat through the class and, just like every school day, got bored listening to the teacher ramble on about the Chinese dynasties.  
  
(Two-bit's POV)  
  
I caught up with Jennessa before lunch. She seemed pretty tough for a girl. That was rarely seen around here, since most of the girls wore short skirts and skimpy tops. When I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere for lunch she immediately said yes and literally dragged me to the parking lot. Ponyboy, Johnny, and Sodapop were hanging out there. "Hey, Two-bit. Who's the long haired guy with you?" Sodapop said.  
  
"I'm a GIRL." Jennessa said, eyes flashing.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
" Guys, this is Jennessa Carson. Jennessa, this is Ponyboy, Johnny, and Sodapop." They all said "Hi" when they were introduced. Sodapop decided to start bombing her with stupid questions.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"San Antonio, Texas."  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking you should stop asking me all these questions and let's go somewhere. Feed me. I'm hungry." She said, looking bored.  
  
"I don't know about the feeding part, but OK." I said, grinning. We all got into my car and drove to a Wendy's. We walked in and ate a quick lunch. Jennessa almost got us kicked out, because she was throwing French fries at Sodapop for calling her a guy again. We walked out to the back for a while afterwards.  
  
"Want a smoke?" Johnny said, holding out some cigarettes. We all took one except Jennessa, who shook her head.  
  
"Well look what we've got here.a couple of greasers." a voice said. We turned to see Dallas Winston grinning at us.  
  
(Dally's POV)  
  
I had snuck up on them behind the Wendy's. Two-bit, Johnnycake, Pony, and Soda. They had someone else with them, too. Some guy with long hair. I froze. What did Ponyboy call him??? It sounded like "Jennifer". Then he spoke. "Shit, he's a girl!!" I thought, "Er.she." Then I decided to play a trick on them.  
  
"Well look what we've got here.a couple of greasers." I said, imitating a Soc voice. All of them had nervous looks on their faces and they slowly looked my direction. I grinned at their faces.  
  
"Dally!! I almost took a piss in my pants!! I thought you were a Soc!" Johnny said. I laughed. The looks on their faces were so HILARIOUS!  
  
"Who's this nutcase?" the girl said. She was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "I'm Dally Winston." She nodded "Jennessa Carson." I nodded in return. She looked like a tomboy from the way she dressed, and not exactly friendly. In fact.she reminded me of a female.me.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So.How was it?? I'll write more, but right now it's 5:46am and I need some rest. PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEEEEEASE!! I love getting reviews!! Won't post more 'til I get those reviews! ^_^ !!!  
  
REVIEW!! You know your itching to click the little button.. ************* ************ *********** ********** ********* ******** ******* ****** ***** *** * 


	2. Mickey Mouse and Guitars

Blah blah blah yakkety yakkety.I don't own anyone except Jennessa!! ^_^! On with the story!!  
  
  
  
Who Says Girls Aren't Tough? (Jennessa's POV)  
  
When school let out, Two-bit and the others offered a ride home. I said sure. I needed a few friends around here.  
  
"Do you have any cool hobbies, Jenn?" Ponyboy said.  
  
"Well.I have a couple maybe. Don't call me Jenn. Call me Jenna or something." "What about Nessie?" Johnny suggested. We all looked at him.  
  
"A sea monster." I stated, "Well I didn't know I was THAT mean!" Everyone laughed at my remark. Just then we passed a guy playing the guitar. I sighed and looked away. The music just brought too many painful memories. I looked around for a moment, then up to the front of the car to have a glance at Two-bit, who looked more concentrated than I've ever seen him so far. I would too if I was driving, but still.this is Two-bit we're talking about. Just then, I looked up at the rearview mirror and saw that Dally, sitting in the front with Two-bit, was staring at me. It must have been a trance-like stare, because he wasn't blinking. I raised an eyebrow and made faces to see if he noticed. Then he gasped a bit and looked away. I stopped making faces and saw that Sodapop, Johnny, and Ponyboy were looking at me weird.  
  
"What?"  
  
They turned their heads as we parked outside a house with a rusty fence. They soon introduced me to Darry and Steve, who were playing cards. They also mistook me for a guy. After that was a very uncomfortable silence. I decided to fill it in. "What else do you guys do for fun around here?" "Sit around, play cards, arm wrestle, watch Mickey Mouse-" "Mickey Mouse??" They all looked like they were gonna jump me if I said anything bad about it, so instead I said "I don't watch television very much.but that sounds.tuff." Two-bit grinned. "Mickey Mouse is very tuff." "What do you do?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
Oh no. The moment of truth.  
  
"Well.I just.walk around town." I said. They looked at me funny. "What else?" "I.used to play guitar," I said "and sing." I knew what would come next- "Used to?" Darry said. Dang it, Darry! "As in not anymore.and I don't wanna talk about it." There was another uncomfortable silence.  
  
Jennessa, if you want them as your friends you have to trust them! You'll have to talk to someone about it!  
  
I don't want to! Why can't I just let it go?  
  
Oh, shit! Now I'm talking to myself!  
  
I snapped back to life and noticed everyone was sort of standing around and staring at me.  
  
"Am I such a vision of loveliness that you can't take your eyes off me? Am I that irresistible?" I said. They all laughed and started doing normal stuff like playing cards or watching television. I sat down on the couch by Johnny and watched Mickey Mouse. I noticed he kept looking at me. I raised my eyebrows as to say "What?" He jumped a little. "Oh, um.I was wondering how you'd look like without your clothes." "OH!!" I said jumping up from the couch. Everyone had stopped what they were doing. Dallas and Soda were laughing a little. "No, not like that!!! I meant.in.less baggier.newer clothes." Johnny said, looking at my old sneakers. I could tell he didn't want to offend me about my clothes. "Oh." I said and sat back on the couch. Dally and Soda were still looking at me. "Oh, stop it, you perverts!" I said jokingly and they laughed and went back to what they were doing. I left Johnny and Ponyboy to watch Mickey Mouse while I went over to the rest of the gang, who were playing cards.  
  
"Have you ever played BS?" I asked. "Bullshit." Dally replied. "Oh." "I meant we call it Bullshit over here." I nodded. Everyone looked bored. Sodapop even sounded exasperated as he called out a card on accident. I was very bored and decided to do something. "Bullshit stinks like hell. Have you ever been in a barn? Man, it reeks!" They all were looking at me now. Dally was trying not to smile. "And did you know that in some countries they eat bullshit straight from the cow's ass?" Then came the shouts of disgust and laughter from the guys. I couldn't help but laugh this time. Then I heard a familiar strumming of a guitar. I looked outside to see the same guy from earlier walking past and playing his guitar. I sighed and watched him pass. Then something came over me. I wanted to play and sing again.  
  
(Sodapop's POV)  
  
I was headed to Jennabell's house (Jennessa's new nickname). The rest of the gang would already be there, since no one was at my house. As I was approaching the house, I heard the strumming of a guitar. I walked in and saw Jennabell strumming a guitar. None of the gang was here. She looked up and put down the guitar quickly. "Damn, Sodapop! Don't you ever knock?" She said and looked at her guitar blushing. I noticed something different about her. She was wearing regular, non-baggy jeans and one of those button-up shirts that tie at the bottom. "Whoa. What did you do with Jennabell?" I said, grinning. "You were supposed to knock-" "WHOA! Who's that?" Dally came into the room, followed by Johnny, Ponyboy, and Two-bit. They all looked shocked at Jennessa. "You don't ever knock, do you?" she said. We shook our heads. "C'mon, play something for us. Please??" I pleaded. She shook her head. "Let's go for a walk." We all said ok, and went outside. It was getting dark. We were headed towards one of our usual places. Then all of a sudden a Soc car came bumping along the curb next to us. They must have been drunk. Four Socs got out. We tensed up. Those damn Socs were always picking fights.  
  
"A couple of greasers and their down ass bitch." One said. They laughed stupidly. "A couple of bastard Socs who are most likely gonna get the shit knocked outta them by the greasers and their down ass bitch. Hehehehehe." Jennessa said. The guy tried to swing a punch at her but she blocked it with her hand and kicked him in the.uh.oh what the heck: nuts!! As he was rolling in pain the rest of us started beating the tar out of those Socs. Soon they chickened out and drove off in their car. Then a rock shattered their back windshield and they sped away as fast as they could. We all looked to see who threw the rock. Jennessa.  
  
"Man, they got on my nerves!" She said. Then she noticed us looking at her. She gestured forward. "Shall we?" and started walking. We slowly followed her. "What normally goes on at Dingo's?" She asked. "Oh, a few drunks here and there.bad singers.boring music." Two-bit said. Then he said something in a whisper that sounded like "mu-u-usic!" I nudged him. When we arrived there was a karaoke contest going on. Jennessa's eyes lit up. "Want to sign up to go next?" I said. She nodded her head frantically like a little kid. She went to sign up by the stage. "Hyper ain't she?" Ponyboy said. We sat down and watched the group that was onstage. The girl had an ear-busting shrieky voice and the guy was barely heard. What ever that song was about, we didn't know. When they finally finished (Dallas unplugged his ears), They announced Jennessa onto the stage. She brought a guitar onstage with her, and I wondered where she got it. All of a sudden, she started strumming and I stopped worrying about anything. Then she started singing a soft, sweet note and I was pulled into a trance. I listened to the story the song told. It was about a girl that was born into a very poor family. Her dad ran off when she was a baby, and when she was barely twelve her mother turned her out onto the streets with what was left of their money. She was turned rough by being raised in the streets. I listened to the chorus.  
  
"This is a story of, the story of a girl. She cried an ocean, and drowned the whole world. This is the story.of a girl. A story of.me."  
  
The song ended with a few strums of the guitar. There was silence for a moment while everyone broke out of his or her trance. Then came the loudest applause I have heard in my life. She met us at our table and sat down blushing. "So that was sort of your life story?" Ponyboy said, who was absent- mindedly still clapping. Dally took Pony's hands and smacked them together so he would stop. "Yeah, you can call it that." Jennessa answered. She looked up at the stage to watch the next person. Light shone in her eyes and I noticed for the first time that her eyes were a dazzling emerald green.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, this is it for now.Lemme know whatcha think!! ^_^!! 


	3. Emerald eyes

I want to send out a big thank you to all who have reviewed so far!! ^_^!! (I love this face) Blah, I may get a bit behind posting new chapters since school is in a couple of days _!! Anyways, here is chapter three!! (Here you go, anli and everyone else who loves dally!) Hope you like!! ;) Winkie, winkie!! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Dally's POV)  
  
We hung out at Dingo's for a few after Jennessa's performance. That girl sure could carry a tune. We all then went our separate ways to go home. I decided to hang around the park for a while, since my parents didn't care and there wasn't any school tomorrow. As I sat on a bench and smoked a joint, I sensed someone watching me. I turned around to see Jennessa, standing in the bushes watching me. She wasn't so decently hidden, and she didn't seem to be aware that I had discovered her.  
  
"Hey." I called out to her. Jennessa slowly stepped out and started walking slowly towards me. "Aww, you saw me!" She said, sitting down on the other side of the bench. We sat in silence for a while. Then she spoke again. "Why are you so quiet?" "I should be talking?" I said, and took another puff of my cigarette. There was another moment of silence, which I smoked my cigarette and stared off. I sensed Jennessa watching me. It made me uncomfortable because I never did like being stared at. But . . .it was flattering in a way. "What the fuck am I thinking?!" I shrugged it off and attempted to blow smoke rings. I looked at her. She looked me back straight in the eye.  
  
"What is so interesting about me that you have to stare?" I said a bit harsher than I meant for it to be. "You smoke in a very interesting and unique way." " . . .Thank you." I said quite awkwardly. We continued looking at each other. I got uncomfortable and looked away. "You can stop looking at me now, Jenna." I said. She leaned forward a bit and kept staring. By then my cigarette went out and I threw it on the ground and stepped on it. I looked at her still looking at me. This was getting irritating. Then a thought came to my mind. "Fuck, are you trying to flirt with me?" I asked. "My name isn't Fuck, and no, I'm not trying, I am." She said, putting on an evil grin. I got up from the bench. She did too, and said, "What, am I scaring you?" "Do you always act this weird?" I said. She nodded. "Oh." I started walking away. I heard footsteps behind me. I sighed and turned around. She ran headlong into me and almost fell, but I caught her. She blinked a bit and looked up at me. A sliver of moonlight fell across her eyes and made them look like sparkling emeralds.  
  
(Jennessa's POV)  
  
He had grabbed my arms to stop me from falling. He was now staring at me, into my eyes. He was also breathing rather heavily. "You can let go of me now." I said breathlessly. He didn't let go. "Dallas," I tried again "You can let g---" Just then he leaned forward and kissed me. It was gentle at first, and then he pulled me closer to him. We were getting caught up in the moment when suddenly someone spoke. "New broad, Dally?" It was some guy I didn't recognize. Dally looked at me for a moment, then pulled away, cursing. "Dallas---" "No. No, that didn't mean anything!" Dallas was now walking in circles and he looked like he was about to hurl. "What the hell is up with you, Dally?" The guy said. His eyes flickered to me. "Your turning down a cutie, here!" "Shut up, Tim. What were you doing watching, anyway?" Dallas said. Tim shrugged. "Bored, I guess. So are you gonna introduce us, or what?" Dallas looked reluctant. "Tim, this is Jennessa, Jennessa, this is Tim." Dallas grabbed me by the arm "Let's go. Bye Tim" I wondered what that was all about. "I couldn't leave you back there," Dally said. "Why? Are you taking back what you said about the kiss?" I said, reluctantly letting myself be lead to who-knows-where. "Listen," Dally said, his ears turning red "That kiss didn't happen--- " "DAMN IT, DALLAS, YES IT DID!" I yelled. He looked at me. I just noticed that we were standing on my front doorstep. "Fine. Whatever." He said, and walked in. I followed. "What do you want now?" I said grouchily. "Got any food?" He replied. I looked at him. "Think you deserve any?" He then pushed past me and opened the pantry. I grabbed his arm. "FINE! I'll get you something! GEEZ, just .sit down, okay?" I got some food and came back with a bag of chips. He looked at me in a strange way while opening the bag of chips. "Are you going to stare at me again?" he said, still looking at me in that strange way. "What kind of look is that you're giving me?" I said, and grabbed a chip out of the bag. I was about to eat it but froze because Dally was now staring at me with the same look. I suddenly realized he was looking at me in a mischievous way. I dropped the chip. I felt my face turning red. "No!" I thought, "Stop! Don't blush. AGH! What the heck is he trying to do, anyways? Play mind games?" He reached over and took the chip I dropped and ate it. "Fine. If he wants mind games, I'll give him mind games." I kicked his foot under the table just as I looked away. "Hey!" he said, and kicked back---right in my ankle.  
  
"OW!!!" I yelled in pain and rubbed my ankle.  
  
"Don't kick me, then."  
  
"Meanie."  
  
"Tomboy."  
  
"Gaylord Focker." (A/N sorry, I just HAD to put that in there!)  
  
"Don't you mean .fucker?" Dally said, his voice going deep. "EW." I said, getting up from the table. "I'm going to bed. Don't let the door slam on your sorry ass on the way out." "Who said I was leaving?" he said getting up and walking over to me. "Who said you was staying?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Please?" He said, trying to sound desperate. "Why should I?" Then he kissed me. "That's why." He said. I sighed and smiled. "Damn, he's hot!" I thought. "Okay .you can sleep on the couch." I handed him a tissue. "What's this for?" "Wipe your mouth, Romeo. My lipstick certainly isn't your color."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That's it for now! More coming after a short break! O_o; I'm writing the next part right now! 


End file.
